All Over Again
by ReneeSpector
Summary: It's been a while since Vanessa doofenschmirtz had seen Ferb Fletcher. When they meet again 6 years later will Vanessa finally feel the same way Ferb did all those years ago? And will Ferb remember his childhood crush?


**Hiya everybody, wow it's been a while since I got to type something up. So here's my first Phineas and Ferb story! Ferb x Vanessa I'll see if I can add a bit of Phineas x Isabella but I'm not promising anything.**

**Summary review: It's been a while since Vanessa Doofenschmirtz had seen Ferb Fletcher, the quiet **_**kid**_** who had helped her on so any occasions, now, when the meet again, will Vanessa finally feel the same way Ferb had all those years ago? And will Ferb remember his childhood crush? Well I ain't tellin' you, you gotta read the story! XD Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb- Dan and Swampy do XD.**

**All over again Ch. 1**

Vanessa Doofenschmirtz sighed as she searched the stores shelves for the items on her list; the day she came from college to visit her father was the day she became his lapdog…again.

"I could be sitting in that little café on third street right now, drinking a chocolate mocha latte with Casey, but no, I just **had** to give in. _'Oh please, Vanessa, come home. Just for the spring break, I promise! Then you can go right back to your friends in college.'_ Uh huh. I swear, next time, I'm so staying with Casey and Becca."

She groaned as she finished her small rant and went back to searching the shelves of the mega store. Right now she was in the construction department, the third area she'd been through searching for the supplies for her fathers' ridiculous gadgetry.

A sound echoing in the distance dragged her attention away from her previous dilemma and she gazed in the direction she thought it to be coming from. Nothing.

"Must be coming from another department. 'Place echoes like those big bat caves-"

Something grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and before she could scream, Vanessa was slammed into a hard object in back of her.

"My bad." She heard the quick apology of the man she was slammed into and felt herself gently pushed against the shelves she was searching through not moments before. The man who had just apologized ran away his sprinting feet making surprisingly soft taps on the ground.

After catching her breath, Vanessa pushed herself away from the jutting pieces of metal she was laying against and looked in the direction the person ran. Instantly she caught sight of a green haired man pushing another man against a wall close by, a few people, the numbers gaining, surrounded them.

* * *

><p>Ferb Fletcher was quiet, an inventor, and as his brother put- good with the ladies. The green haired boy never tried to put his charm into action now- a -days, but his brother had another reason for the love notes constantly piling up in their mailbox.<p>

"_Dude, you got the looks, the talent, and the attitude. You're a born ladies man, you can't help it."_

And while his brother was laughing, Ferb had thrown a pillow in his face and chuckled softly when Phineas had frowned at him after removing the pillow.

Now, thinking back on that and the various other conversations they'd had while Phineas tried to convince him, Ferb smiled as he shifted through the various pieces of metal materials on the shelves lined a mile (or more) high. Thank God they'd finally installed the carousel feature he and his brother had offered them 3 weeks before; sure the store had been closed for 2 ½ weeks because of the construction, but life was definitely easier with the upgrade.

A cry from nearby earned his attention from his musings. Just as he looked up, he saw Miss. Carlotta- his next door neighbor- shaking a fist at a man sprinting away from her, her purse tucked under his arm. The green haired boy had instantly picked up chase with the cheers of Miss. Carlotta echoing in his ears. The thief led him through so many departments he'd lost count. His heart echoed in is ears and his breath came in small puffs.

Finally they'd gone full circle of the third floor of the mega store and now, once again, they were running through the construction department.

His only focus was getting back his neighbors purse and whatever else the thief had taken from the stores customers and possibly even from the shopping centers own shelves; so when, suddenly, an object was shoved against his chest, he could only gasp.

"My bad." He said, pushing the girl away from him lightly and took up his chase again.

Just at the end of the section: pipes and push buttons- which had no relation at all, he jumped on the man he'd been chasing and forced him up against the wall.

"Give me the purse." He stated with hard texture to his voice. His hostage gulped and threw the purse on the ground at Ferbs feet.

"Good, now what else have you taken?" The green haired boy demanded, the man just looked away stubbornly. "Come on now, I won't hesitate to drag you down to security." Another gulp and the man emptied his pockets, revealing some small metal bolts and screws, a pack of small screwdrivers, and many more small objects. Ferb raised an eyebrow at his hostage and the man twitched under the boys gaze.

Miss. Carlotta appeared out of the crowd, bowing to grab her purse from Ferbs feet. "Ah, there you go, sweetie! I knew you'd catch this no good-" A security guard ran in puffing, interrupting the old woman .

"Good job… Fletcher," The chubby guard gasped, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and slapping them on the thief's wrists as Ferb set the man down. The two of them walked away, headed toward the security headquarters.

"Thanks, Ferbo," Miss Carlotta praised, packing all the merchandise the thief had dropped into a plastic bag hanging from the handle of her electronic wheelchair."I gotta go get this stuff to the security office, guard must've missd it while he was cuffin' that thief." And like that the old lady was gone.

Ferb smiled and glanced at the crowd surrounding him. "Well you all must have **something** to do other than stare at me all day, go on." He shouted, jokingly. Many of the bystanders smiled at the green haired boy as they dispersed, rushing back to their routine.

Ferb placed his hands on his hips and chuckled before beginning his walk back to the area he'd been in before, but a female voice interrupted him.

"Ferb?"

**You can just tell I haven't typed anything up in a while, it's ridiculous really. I'm hoping my style will come back as the story progresses. Thanks for checking this out :D, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
